


Snippets of the Future

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Ten Years in the Making [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Languages, Love, Marriage, Mpreg, One Shot Collection, Protectiveness, Snippets, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Ten years, twenty years, and the rest of our lives.Recommended to first readPride(XS) andMy Sky(D18) for context.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. [Series Timeline]

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I was missing KHR again. All chapters will be compliant with the series unless stated otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline for all current and future fics in this series, so beware of spoilers. This is subject to change in accordance to the works.**
> 
> Reminder that [Ten Years In the Making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015859) and [Reborn's Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394667) are not compliment with this series.

**Before series starts:**

> • Squalo, 14 (3/13), and Xanxus, 16 (10/10), meet; Cradle Affair happens

**Series starts:**

> • Dino, 22 (2/4), and Kyōya, 16 (5/5), meet
> 
> • Vongola Ring Arc: Xanxus (24), Squalo (22)

**Series ends (0Y):**

> • Arcobaleno turns two: Fon (3/3), Verde (5/2), Mammon (7/2) Colonello (7/7), Skull (8/8), Reborn (10/13); but not Lal Mirch (2/20) and Yuni, 12 (1/15)
> 
> • Xanxus (25) and Squalo (23) officially get together
> 
> • Skull officially joins Carcass

**1Y (starts at the start of next new year):**

> • Kyōya (18) come to Italy for the first time with Dino (24)

**2Y:**

> • Dino (25) and Kyōya (18) get together
> 
> • Xanxus (26) and Squalo (25) get married

**3Y:**

> • Hana, 18 (4/20), and Ryohei, 18 (8/26), start dating
> 
> • Basil, 17 (7/23), takes over as head of CEDEF, and Iemistu retires
> 
> • Tsuna, 18 (10/14), moves to Italy to take over as Neo-Primo Vongola
> 
> • [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790128/chapters/47837227#workskin): Tsuna understands Bianchi's request
> 
> • [Master's Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790128/chapters/46851772): Takeshi defends his master, _his family_

**4Y:**

> • [Caretaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790128/chapters/47066605#workskin): Set during Squalo's first trimester, Belphagor demands to eat lunch
> 
> • [Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790128/chapters/47587330#workskin): Set during Squalo's second trimester, Lussuria thanks Xanxus
> 
> • Lambo, 10 (5/28), is moved back to Japan
> 
> • [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790128/chapters/47906491#main): Set during Squalo's third trimester, Levi-A-Than wants to be named godfather

> • Xanxus (29) and Squalo (27) have their twin children, Giulietta and Silvio, in November; Tsuna, Dino, and Takeshi are named godfathers
> 
> • [Right Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790128/chapters/47942116): Dino (27) and Kyōya (21) get married

**5Y:**

> • Fon (7) visits Japan more often to continue teaching I-pin

**6Y:**

> • Futa, 16 (1/11), graduates high school early and moves a city away to attend university; he returns during breaks, and weekends occasionally
> 
> • Dino (29) and Kyōya (22) have their first son, Chizuru, in April; Tsuna, Tetsuya, and Squalo are named godfathers

**7Y:**

> • Squalo (30) officially becomes Varia's Strategy Captain Commander
> 
> • Dino (30) and Kyōya (24) have their second son, Cielo (Sora) in September; again, Tsuna, Tetsuya, and Squalo are named godfathers

**8Y:**

> • Chizuru (2) gives Cielo (1) the nickname Sora

**9Y:**

> • Lambo (15) is moved back to Italy and starts mafia school, and I-pin, 14 (11/25), is taken to China by Fon (11) for training; Verde (11) begins teaching at mafia school

**10Y:**

> • Timoteo, 81(3/17), dies 
> 
> • The event of [Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255769/chapters/32877855) occurs
> 
> • Silvio (5) and Chizuru (4) make a bet on whose sibling is strong, unknowingly setting off a future rivalry between Giulietta (5) and Cielo (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I needed this to make my timeline coherent. It took some time, lol.


	2. [Series Timeline]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): S & 80, XS
> 
> Tag(s): Friendship, Protectiveness, Setting Someone on Fire, Slurs

<He's a gorgeous man. From behind, you might even mistaken him for a woman.>

Takeshi didn't take the bait of the unfamiliar man who has just sat to his right at the bar. It wouldn't do good to start any disagreements so early at the small celebration of the new alliance between Vongola and Blanco, the latter a moderate sized family based to the South. Only guardians and selected members were invited to join, ans Tsuna brought along his two oldest friends; some were asked to show up, namely the Varia boss and his right hand man. 

Moving from his hatred for Tsuna, Xanxus became a valuable and close advisor to the main branch and in some ways, something of a brother to Tsuna. Not in the way Dino was, but a brother who showed when needed and requests with only a little complain to seem resistant. Otherwise, the scarred man had become content with his place in the family, growing out of contempt into pride. 

And wherever Xanxus was asked to show up as a representative, Squalo came along, whether was he invited as well or not. They were never one without the other in the formal public, not since they were formally married not even a year ago. They were already in discussion of having children through one of Verde's new experiments. As much the former Arcobaleno was a genius, Takeshi worried, but he knew to keep his mouth shut about it. Squalo would tear him a new one, and the swordsman smiled into his drink just thinking what his old master would say.

<Tell me, Vongola Rain Guardian,> the Blanco continued, not a bit put off by the lack of response, and he eyed Squalo from across the room. <I hear you're close to him. Did you ever get a chance to have him before the big boss tied him down? The shark must have been a slut to get where he is now.>

Again, he was given no answer. Instead, Takeshi gestured to the bartender and said, <A bottle of the strongest liquor you have please. Bill it to Vongola.>

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the sudden order, knowing that the swordsman had ordered nothing but a bit of sake the entire night outside of simple ice water, but she complied, nodding, and stepped to the shelves against the wall and grabbing a sizable bottle of Everclear. Habitually, she placed a new glass of ice before Takeshi at the bar, opening the bottle. She was about to pour the first glass for him, but he stopped her. 

<It's fine,> the swordsman said with a smile. <Thank you.>

Again, the bartender nodded and turned to attend to other guests. 

The Blanco, having watched all that, chuckled, and he leaned on to the counter, looking at Takeshi with a wink. <I knew it,> he commented smugly. <Let's share that bottle and you can tell me how you fucked the pretty bitch.>

Without missing a beat, Takeshi turnes around to the disrespectful perv sitting next to him, and he raised the entire bottle of seventy-five proof with a hand and tilted it over the Blanco, letting out its content pour over the stranger like a teapot. The sound of the liquor spilling onto the wooden counter and floor and of the man shouting in anger drew attention from entire room, which Takeshi expected but didn't care for. He didn't stop wasting away the whole bottle, until the Blanco reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his suit. 

<Bastard!> the Blanco shouted, furious in his face and tone. <I don't care if you're Vongola, I'll beat you for this!>

<Pasquale!> someone shouted.

"Damn it, baseball idiot!" Hayato hissed, Tsuna frowning by his side. They don't dare to come closer in case a fight might break out. "What are you doing?"

"It's fine," Takeshi assured with a smile, glancing over. "Just let me handle this." 

Tsuna caught his friend's look, and he nodded, placing a hand on Hayato's shoulder. 

Takeshi looked back at the angry Blanco, smile still in his face, and he took out the pack of cigarettes he kept on the inside of his jacket and his lighter from his pants pocket. 

He didn't smoke; both items were a gift from Dino for his twenty-first, saying that a true Italian man carried them. But just this once, he lit a stick, putting the packet and lighter away. Takeshi inhaled a breath first before addressing the Blanco, blowing out smoke in another direction.

<If I never see or hear you again, I won't kill you,> the swordsman said with a light tone. <Your interest is noted, but to speak of my family like that, it's not permissable. I'll tolerate your offense and spare you his wrath, just this once, if you walk away.> Takeshi's eyes shifted slowly to the side close to where Squalo stood. 

The Blanco scoffed, but he was uncertain, grip hesitant in the implication of that threat. Takeshi felt the heavy stare on them, casually smoking his cigarette. 

< _Pasquale,_ > someone called again, this time firm and warning. The voice belonged to the Blanco boss who seemed embarssed and irritated. 

The Blanco knew to take the hint and pushed Takeshi away, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell pouring into the room, and he started to walk away. 

The swordsman huffed out a small laugh, taking one last puff of his cigarette, and as he exhaled the deadly smoke once more, he held out the small torch, releasing what little sun flames he had learned to control over the past decade. Willing it so, the embers of the stick burned brighter, hotter than it normally would ever be, and with a skilled movement, he flicked Dino's gift at the offending Blano's soaked suit.

The Blanco screamed as he immediately caught on fire, and his family started to panic and rushed to help him. Takeshi chuckled to himself, knowing that it'd take at least one minute before his sun flames dispersed, and he left the bar to face the consequences of his action.

Tsuna looked disapproving, sighing in exasperation as Hayato looked like he was going to blow. It was Squalo who got to him first, a punch to the back of his head.

"Voi, why the fuck did you do that!" the older swordsman demanded to know with a scowl. He gripped Takeshi by his hair. "Stupid kid!" 

"Maa, maa," Takeshi said, laughing despite the harsh treatment. "Could you wait to yell at me, Squalo? We should probably leave before the fire goes out."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't screw around!" Hayato shouted, fuming, but he was in agreement, gesturing everyone towards the exit as he pulls out his phone. "We'll figure how to salvage this back home." 

Squalo scowled again, letting go of Takeshi's hair thankfully. 

"Varia will take care of it," Xanxus then said, not even sparing any them a glance. "It'll be payment for the drink." 

Both silver haired men's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" Squalo shouted at his husband. "Voi, what does that mean?!" 

"It means I have one less thing to worry about," Tsuna said shaking his head. "I'll leave it to you, Xanxus. Takeshi-kun, assist him if necessary."

"Hai," the younger swordsman replied as happily as ever, shooting the scarred man a look from the corner of his eyes.

Xanxus gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, partly in gratitude, and wrapped an arm around his husband, whose mood dampered at the contact. Takeshi watched as his old master smiled softly, a smile he wished to protect. 

"Let's go," the Varia boss said, dragging Squalo with him, and they all headed out where their cars were already prepared to leave. 

"Voi, don't push," Squalo scolded when Xaxnus pushed him into a car, but the other didn't care as he got in afterwards, not even saying goodbye before closing the door. 

Hayato grumbled about impoliteness but stopped short when Tsuna opened the door for them, an amused smile on his face. "Let me hold that, Tenth," the bomber said. 

"Just get in, Hayato-kun," Tsuna said, shaking his head. 

Hayato took the gesture this time, getting in with a quiet thank you, and Takeshi followed after, laughing. 

"You and Squalo are close," Tsuna said, closing the door after him. "Thank you, on behalf of Xanxus, Takeshi-kun." 

Takeshi smiled, placing an arm over his friends' shoulders. "Anything for my family,” he replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this verse, everyone grows a little closer as they get older, becoming like a big family. Xanxus lets go of his grudge against Tsuna and acknowledge each other like brothers, and he starts to show that he care about others, especially Squalo. ^^ Because of that, Xanxus starts giving Squalo soft touches and caresses, not hesitant to sit his shark on his lap and stuff like that, and Squalo absolutely loves the attention. He shows it by genuinely smiling more. They're so cute together!


	3. Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Bel & S, XS
> 
> Tag(s): Adoptive Family, Affection, Brother/Father Figure(s), Cute, Male Pregnancy, Protectiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Saualo's pregnancy with Giulietta and Silvio in the first trimester.

They parted at the entrance of the mansion, Levi and Mammon following right after their boss, and Bel watched them take the black car ready to take them to the airport. 

Vongola was regretful to call this in just half an hour ago, but it was a mission that required Xanxus's presence and whichever Varia guardian was free. Because Lussuria on his solo mission, it was decided that Belphagor stays behind. 

The shark could take care of himself, but ever since he and the boss participated in Verde's new experiment, Xanxus had been _protective_. Of course, he didn't freak out at the slightest thing, but he kept Squalo within an arm's reach at all times if he could. Honestly, that would have frustrated the swordsman to no end, especially since he's been banned from taking missions until the trial is over, had Xanxus not also been attentive and gave Squalo all the time in the world when possible. 

It was funny to see someone as demanding and stoic as the scarred man willingly follow the whims of the shark, whether it was to come to bed early or give him a foot massage. Luckily, for a man like Xanxus, Squalo didn't take advantage of this or ask to be waited hand and foot, just genuinely happy that Xanxus wanted to be good husband and father. It was been gross to see the couple be even more lovely dovey with each other, but no one was going to tell them to stop. 

Left alone in the manor which only guardians are allowed to access, only Bel and Squalo were within the premise, the latter most likely taking a nap. Being a part of a highly volatile experiment, the swordsman was expected to go through many symptoms, both normal and abnormal during pregnancy; one of the most common these days was the need to nap most of the day, but what was worrying is the lack of appetite, resulting in the sharking losing some weight when really, he should be getting plump. 

That being said, Bel was hungry. If he remembered correctly, neither of them had eaten since the prince got up this morning, and since cooking was not a very princely hobby, the young man headed upstairs, taking a right at the hall to the boss's office bedroom. Squalo's old room was at the left side, used occasionally. 

<Stupid captain,> Bel called out as he opened the door, snickering.

He entered the dark room, drapes still drawn at all the windows. It was easy to lose track of time here like that. On the large California canopy bed, drowned in a thick blanket, Squalo was almost curled up, 

Even in the dim lighting, Bel could see the bruising bags under the shark's eyes. Despite all the sleep he'd been getting, Squalo was overly exhausted, and it was only the first trimester. 

When Bel stooped down to take a closer look, he encounterrd alert grays, glaring at him in irritation for disturbing him and coming so close. 

<What.>

The blond snickered. <The prince is hungry,> he says. <Make me food.>

Squalo scoffed. <What are you, a child?> he asked, rubbing his face with a hand. <There's no food left over?>

<I deserve better, ushishishi.>

The older man glared, as if that was any reason to anything, but he got up, unfurling himself out of the blanket. He looked cold in one of the boss's button up and a pair of black spandex, but he didn't seem to care, as if he was colder. 

<Worthless trash,> Squalo said, getting out of bed and already out the door. Bel followed right after, clasping his hands behind his head. 

The prince sat himself down at his seat at their table, Squalo already getting out a pan and ingredients. They were quiet as the swordsman maneuvered himself around the kitchen, precise and efficient, but it was on auto, Bel could tell by the tired look in the shark's eyes. 

Bel waited patiently, watching carefully, until lunch was ready (filet mignon with mushroom sauce), and Squalo brought over the hot pan to the table, setting it in front of Bel. The shark knew better than to ask and grabbed two sets of plates and utensils for the both of them.

Lunch started out quiet, each first with one piece each. When Bel got to his second piece, Squalo was still on his first, slower and less determined to eat than he was before. Only a few cut chunks were eaten, the shark taking too long to even cut it up. The tired expression on his face was pale in the kitchen lighting, moving without much thought. 

Having seen enough of this, the prince threw one of his knives at Squalo's plate, skillfully moving his strings to cut the meat properly. 

<Voi,> Squalo said, frowning. <Keep popping up on me, and I'll slice you up.>

Bel snickered. <The prince will get an upper hand on you if you keep this up, captain,> he states. 

<I'll still be able to kick your ass. I'm just restless, bored out of my fucking mind.>

<Oh, maybe you'll die from it.>

<Would be less annoying.>

<Ushishishi. The prince wants to know what is his future servant's name.>

Squalo rolled his eyes, picking up a piece of filet mignon with his fork, and he chewed on it for a bit before swallowing almost hesitantly. <Giulietta,> he replied, <if it's a girl.>

<Prettier than I expected. The prince approves.>

The shark scoffed, shaking his head as if he couldn't understand why he was still tolerating Bel. <Whatever.>

Their lunch together ended when Squalo finished up his piece, clutching at his stomach as if even the thought of eating more could make him vomit. The shark immediately drowned a cup of cold water, and he headed out of the kitchen. 

<Belphagor, wake me up for dinner,> Squalo said, walking up the stairs, and the sound of the large wooden doors close quietly behind him. 

Bel didn't finish eating until later, going back upstairs to check up on the shark. He stuck his head into the dim room and found Squalo as the prince had guessed, slumped halfway onto the bed and halfway kneeling on the hard floor. His exhaustion caught up to him only at the very last moment, leaving him exposed and uncomfortable. 

Bel snickered quietly as he entered, picking the rest of the shark up onto the bed and covering him with the thick blanket. Squalo didn't wake, breathing in a set pattern. 

It was going to be another day of this before Lussuria was expected to return from his mission, two more before the others do, so taking care of the shark won't be too much trouble. Bel was a prince, after all, and there was nothing he can't do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do something about the fact that Belphagor joined Varia when he was, like, eight, sometime after the Craddle Affair. He grew up with Varia (lacking Xanxus for most of years up until the Ring Trials), and I think Squalo is like an older brother figure to him (older but noisy) and Xanxus like a father figure (distant but respected). I headcanon that as Varia get older, they also get a bit closer, becoming like their own family, so with Guilietta and Silvio on the way, everyone's expecting to be in their lives one way or another.


	4. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Lus & X; XS 
> 
> Tag(s): Bantering, Comfort, Difficult Pregnancy, Family, Male Pregnancy, Past Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Saualo's pregnancy with Giulietta and Silvio in the second trimester.

It hurt to wake up to the way he couldn't seem to breathe. Air reached his lungs, but it felt like there was no oxygen. This was not one of the predicted symptoms of the experiment. 

From beneath the blanket, Squalo saw his husband up for the day, leaning on his chair as he looked through reports. Before, it would've been Squalo's job to filter out the documents and approve everything without needing to bother the boss. Now, however, everyone was picking up his slack, the pregnancy taking a lot out of the swordman than expected. 

The first few months, it was just exhaustion, forcing Squalo to stay in bed most of the day. Going into the second trimester, though, his body ached, and it ached all the time. Sometimes, the discomfort will wake him up, and other times, it numbed him to sleep.

<Lussuria,> the swordsman said, curling even tighter in himself. The fighter had better be home. 

<Hmm,> he heard from his husband, and there was a shuffling before a flash of light. Bester's soft growl vibrated in the air, Xanxus's soft muttering following after. 

Squalo felt when strong, warm arms wrap around him, and Xanxus started to do little massage as his hands unfurled his husband, relaxing the tension as best he could. It didn't lessen the ache, but it was comforting. 

<Don't bite your lips, shark,> the boss ordered softly, pinching Squalo's bottom lip away from his teeth. It was bleeding just a bit, so Xanxus kissed the blood away. 

The swordsman whimpered in need, eyes teary in a daze, and he rubbed at them, not wanting to cry. 

<Don't rub them.> Xanxus grabbed the other man by the wrists, pressing his lips against them. <Tsunayoshi accepted my request. Our children will be in good hands.>

Yes, _children_. They were the only couple in the experiment producing twins. They discovered it when they went to Verde for the first ultrasound, two small things living and growing inside him, healthy and normal.

<Babies,> Squalo whispered, smiling through the ache.

Currently, the experiment had a mortality rate of forty-three percent, but it may change towards the end of the pregnancies, especially if new symptoms and side effect of the technology was arising. This was a big risk, they knew it from the start, but Squalo wanted to have children with his husband, to leave a mark of their love in the world. It was absolutely cheesy and stupid, but he didn't care. Having children with Xanxus seemed right.

<Babies,> the scarred man repeated, drawing circles over Squalo's abdomen. <Pain the ass. And loud, like you.>

<Can't be as bad as being demanding like you,> the swordsman replied, appreciating the banter. <One of you is enough to keep me on my toes, but two more? They'll succeed in killing me where everyone else failed.>

Xanxus pressed a kiss against the swordsman's head. <That alone is my privilege.>

Squalo forced himself to turn, facing his husband, and he drew himself closer to Xanxus's warmth, trying to siphon it for himself. The ache was still there, but he relaxed anyway, kissing his husband. <Yes,> he whispered, closing his eyes. 

.

.

.

<How is he?> Lussuria asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with his box weapon, Kuu.

The peacock was settled comfortably, his tail fan spread out only a little and emitting dim Sun flames as too not overwhelm his patient and guest. The Muay Thai fighter cooed softly, tucking in his boss and favorite swordman. 

<He isn't telling us about the pain, is he?> the flamboyant man continued. <My Squalino understands that he can die, right?>

Xanxus huffed, Bester purring drowsily behind him. <Stubborn shark,> he commented without any bite. <Make this a weekly thing.>

<Of course. Your big sis can't wait to be an auntie. Everyone is excited.>

The scarred man looked back at him. <Weirdo,> the scarred man said, then closing his eyes. 

The fighter chuckled, taking off his sunglasses which was not often, and he looked at the couple fondly. 

<You know,> Lussuria said softly, <people've always thought I was weird, it was worse back then. They shut up when they saw me fight, but nobody really wanted me. So, imagine my surprise when Squalino picked me out of a crowd of fighters. He was forceful even back then, but that is one of his strong points. And after that, you shot at me the first time we met. I was glad you didn't do that when Bel joined. He might be a murderer, but he was only eight.

<I was really frightened after _that_ night. I really thought that Varia was going to disband. Everyone was angry at us, saying we should be disposed of, but Squalino kept us together. Because he believed in you. You missed everything about raising Bel, by the way, and all of Levi's bad poetry, but that's okay. We remained a family. If somebody told me that all this would happen to me twenty years ago, I would've punched them in the face.>

The boss hummed, not in irritation but in mild curiosity. <Why are you telling me this?> he asked. 

Lussuria put back on his sunglasses. <So you'd know how much I mean it when I say thank you, Boss, for letting me be a part of your family.>

Xanxus opened his eyes half lid, glancing at his sleeping husband. <Only the best in Varia,> he said, <and for my children.> And he closed his eyes again, leaning his head closer to Squalo's. 

The fighter turned away, a smile on his lips. 

<Oh, Boss, you always know what to say, don't you?>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC: Since they got closer over the years, Xanxus finally has (casual) conversations with other people besides Levi-A-Than. He still doesn't talk as much so his comments are short and concise. He also communicates better about important things, though still in short and concise increments. When asked questions, he actually responds.
> 
> HC: As a queer man from an older generation, I think Lussuria went through a lot of prejudice. He worked hard to be the way he is now and is very proud of himself, but in a hyper masculine society, he was seen as weird and unmanly, even now. Even though he was strong, he was never actually invited to join a family (kinda like Hayato!) until Squalo (which explains why Lussuria is very affectionate with him) saw him fight once and said, "Voi!!! You're part of Varia from now on!" Even though he was pretty much forced into Varia, Lussuria had never felt so wanted before. When Xanxus met him for the first time, the boss shot at him several times and silently gave his approval for starting membership because Lussuria dodged all the bullets. 
> 
> [Please correct me if I'm wrong: Since Lussuria calls Squalo "Squ-chan" in Japanese, I localized Lussuria to call Squalo "Squalino" when speaking Italian, which is "Squalo" and the suffix "-ino" (masc.). It can either roughly translate to "little Squalo" or "sweet Squalo," just like "Squ-chan."]


	5. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): 27 & 59, 59 & 88 
> 
> Tag(s): Caring Sibling, Family, Friendship, Protectiveness, Reference to Past

_"Tsuna, when you take Hayato with you to Italy, take care of him in my place. When you arrive, I know he's going to be unsure of himself because of his past, and our father and I worry about that. I'm not asking you as one mafioso to another, I'm asking as Hayato's sister. Stand up for him when he won't stand up for himself. Remind him that Italy is home too."_

The Tenth Vongola recalled Bianchi's words every so often. He took it to heart and watched out for his oldest and closest friend, but he didn't understand to what extent the poisonous woman's concern incaspsulate until he saw it for himself. 

<I remember you,> someone said during a private party, looking not even a year or two older. <The Oriental boy. I remember you wanted to joined my family just when I got into the business, I haven't forgotten your silver hair.>

Tsuna was a few feet away, talking to a few other bosses, but his intuition drew his eyes over to the conversation. Even from there, he could see Hayato's lips stiffened, but the bomber kept his expression neutral.

<Ubert Rossetto,> Hayato said politely. <It's . . . nice to see you again.>

Rosetto smiled, placing an arm around Hayato like they were old friends, and that made the bomber very uncomfortable, though he did not voice it. 

<Do you still play?> the mafioso son asked. <People used to say you were talented when you were with us, but I never got a chance to hear you. I want to know what they were talking about. What do you say?>

Hayato was upset at the request, though he did everything to hide his emotions. <Right now is not a appropriate,> he replied. 

<You worry too much. I know the don who owns this estate, he'll bring a piano out for us if I asked. Do it for an old friend, Mister— Ah, I forgot your name actually. Could you remind me?>

And that was when Tsuna decided to jump in, leaving the other dons for something far more important. 

<His name is Hayato Gokudera,> the Vongola don said with a smile, peeling Rosetto's hand off his friend to shake. <It's nice to meet you, Mister Rosetto. Tell me how you know my right-hand man?>

The mafioso son froze, caught in shock because Tsuna's face was the one everyone would know so early in their move over. It was obvious that Rosetto did not place Hayato's face to his name in the list of the new Vongola Guardians, so Tsuna was working on it.

<Yo— You're the new— Please excuse me, I'm not feeling well,> Rosetto stuttered out, pulling his hand back and walking away quickly. He knew what his behavior was like, and it was not going to make his father happy if he ever found out. 

Tsuna watched patiently as the other man left the ballroom to temporarily disappear, and when Rosetto was gone, he looked to Hayato who had let out a small sigh of relief. 

<Thank you, Tenth,> the silver bomber said, smiling small, but his tone was almost timid, as if he expected his boss was going to angry about what just occured. 

"Hayato-kun," Tsuna said calmly, gently putting a hand on his friend's back, "if you come across any problems with other people, please come to me."

"That won't be an issue," Hayato replied almost immediately, "I swear."

The don shook his head, knowing now that he had to make sure his friend was well aware of how he should be treated, by both outsiders and his friend.

"That's not what I'm concerned about," Tsuna said, ushering his friend to somewhere a bit more private, and so, they ended up in a small room opened for guests to get away for a moment. 

Tsuna gestured for Hayato to sit with him on the couch, which his right-hand man quicky obliged. 

"Hayato-kun," the brunette said, "you don't have to pretend you're okay with anything when you're really not. Actually, I trust you to tell me if anything is bothering you. Do you know why?" 

The bomber hesitates but slowly shakes his head. 

"Because you're my best friend and my family," Tsuna continued smoothly, "and if you're not happy, then I'm not either. You've always put me first, so let me return the favor by taking care of you. I'm not doing that simply because I'm your boss but because you are very important to me. Do you understand that?" 

"Yes, Tenth," Hayato replied, smiling again with a shyly proud flush on his face. "You're so cool."

The brunette laughed, "Thank you, Hayato-kun. And one more thing."

"What is it, sir?" 

Tsuna held up a finger. "I'd like you to drop the title and just call me by my name."

Hayato jumped in his seat, shaking his head frantically. "That would be highly inappropriate!" he argued. "I'm your subordinate, it's my pla—"

"You are the most loyal friend I have," Tsuna interjected before the other can finish, "you've been with me every step of the way. You're intelligent, caring, and talented, one of the most capable people I know. You've done more than you need to deserve calling me by my name. I won't ask you to do it all the time, just when we're alone. I know it's important to you, but you should remember _we're family_. It's okay, Hayato-kun." 

The silver bomb sputtered in embarrassment, but he forced himself to calm down when he saw the patient look on his friend's face. "I'll— I'll try to remember that from now on, Ts— Tsu— Tenth," Hayato attempted. "Sorry."

Tsuna smiled, shaking his head. "No. Thank you for trying, Hayato-kun," he replied, getting up and offering his friend a hand. "Take your time, there's not rush." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ship 2759 or to not ship 2759, I haven't decided yet. I think they'd make a really cute couple, but I haven't thought that far into them yet. For now, in their early days officially as the Neo-Primo Vongola, they're best friends including Takeshi (for both). My 2759 would be a slow burn, lol, because they just fall into routine and Hayato is always by Tsuna's side. Everyone just knows they're very close. Anyway, Hayato is a hot-headed boy who grew up into a hot-headed man, but he no longer rouses to every taunt, only those against his family. And Tsuna sure grew up! 
> 
> HC: Even though Reborn got Tsuna to fall into the role of Neo-Primo Vongola, Hayato still called him "Tenth" out of habit. It confuses outsiders because Tsuna's proper title should be "First."


	6. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Levi & S, XS 
> 
> Tag(s): Angst, Crying, Cussing, Difficult Pregnancy, Loyalty, Male Pregnancy, Planning For the Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Saualo's pregnancy with Giulietta and Silvio in the third trimester.

It was almost time to check up on the boss. No, wait, unfortunately, he was not home on the account of handling Vongola-Varia business personally with the young don. 

Levi-A-Than sighed, staring out some window of the manor with longing. _When will Boss come home from the war?_ It had only been one hour, but it felt like forever. 

The assassin wanted to go, but apparently, the captain said _he_ had to stay this time. Which reminded Levi-A-Than that perhaps he should go check on the swordsman. There had not been a sound from Squalo since the boss left. 

The guardian picked up a bottle of water and crackers before heading up to his boss's bedroom, predicting that the Rain was feeling worse now that the due date was incorrect. It had been a week since then, and the boss was on edge, refusing to leave his husband as much as possible. If the labor didn't happen within a month, then it'll have to be induced, and nobody, not even the world's greatest scientist, knew what would happen. 

Currently, the success rate of pregnancy was fifty-seven percent, but the mortality rates of mothers to full term was a hundred percent. Squalo was the only one yet to give birth. _Everyone was on edge_. It would devastate the mafia world, truly, and, most of all, the boss. 

Bucking Horse and the Vongola Rain had been visiting when they can, even if it was just for a moment, to check on their friend. They came with good moods, but sometimes, they left with strained smiles. 

Lussuria, obviously, fussed the most, vocally, and was in the boss's bedroom every week like clockwork. Even Belphagor, the Storm making less demands and sneaking in once in a while to amuse the swordsman if he wasn't passed out from exhaustion. Mammon had been working seven times over to ensure compatible organs and blood were available just in case, free of charge. 

And Levi-A-Than, he'd been taking care of the boss where Squalo could not keep up ever since the first month of the experiment. While everyone was taking care of the Rain, the Lightning was making sure everything was done and needed for the Sky so that no extra weight would burden his mind. Levi-A-Than was doing his part, and he will continue to do so no matter what. He was ready to comfort his beloved boss if it came to that. 

Attempting to gently knock but instead banging the door loudly, the assassin entered the dim bedroom, spotting the blanketed figure of the captain on the bed.

<Superbi,> Levi-A-Than said, setting the crackers on the bedside table where a partially eaten bowl of stracciatella soup grew cold. He kneeled by the bed, lifting up the blanket a bit to see for himself. 

There were dark bags underneath Squalo's eyes, half-lid, but his stare held as it always did, bearing into you and forcing you to snap in half if you didn't know how to hold yourself. 

The swordsman was on the worrisome side of underweight for his state, but his abdomen was round, swollen from carrying his children. He was wearing one of the boss's dress shirts, wrinkled and worn out. 

<Levi-A-Than,> Squalo replied back with a yawn. 

<Can you drink a little?> the raven asked, holding out the water bottle. 

The Rain sighed but nodded, straining to get himself by the arms to sit up against the headboard. The Lightning didn't offer to help besides opening the bottle, which the swordsman took with shaky hands and drank a slow sip. 

<Voi, you need to do something for me,> Squalo then said, only glancing over the other man, <when the times come.>

Levi-A-Than hummed curiously. Lussuria had been taking care of the shark and had never asked anything from him before this entire time. <What?> he asked. 

<That if anything is to happen during the labor, you'll make sure Xanxus doesn't do anything stupid. If it's between me and the babies, you make damn sure they get the better chance.>

The Lightning froze, eyes wide open. <Boss will kill me!> he shouted, feeling faint. The idea of opposing that man alone was enough. 

<Well, you better die trying,> the Rain scoffed. <There's no one I know who will do this right but you.>

<What could you possibly mean by that?!>

Squalo sneered, turning his head to glare at the other man. <Don't be stupid, Levi-A-Than. You're as loyal to the boss as I am, even much more zealous. Had you met him before me, it could've been you carrying his kids instead of me!>

At the thought of that, Levi-A-Than blushed, thinking how satisfying it would be to bear the burden of having the next generation for his beloved boss would be. The boss would praise him and give him attention. 

<Voi, get your head out of your ass for a bit longer,> the Rain said, frowning. <There's no one else I know who will do this right. If something happens, you tell Verde that it's my last wish to let my kids survive no matter what, and I get the last say. I spent the past fucking year feeling like trash, and I'm not gonna let anyone fuck up, not even Xanxus. He's meant to have heirs. He's meant for great things, and you're going to follow him no matter what. 

<This won't happen again. Everything I have with the boss is luck, meeting him, loving, and doing this. I've done enough shit for a lifetime, give these ones a chance. So, stab him, hold him down, knock him out, I don't care how you do it, just make sure he doesn't get to make a choice we'll both regret.>

The Lightning did not miss a beat. <If I get to be the godfather,> he said.

He'll do it, he didn't need Squalo to make it sound like it was a favor though. Some acts of loyalty required acts of sacrifice, and the assassin knew which what were the better choice to make now. If the labor goes as Squalo feared, then the boss will grieve for his husband but will ultimately have the opportunity to raise his children. That was something many would kill for, and the swordsman was willing to die to let the boss have that. 

< _Fuck no,_ > the Rain said, almost offended. <Why would I waste a position like that on someone who's never going to leave these kids alone no matter what? I know you'll follow them into death. I'm not an idiot, Levi-A-Than.>

The raven huffed. <It would've been a nice offer in return.>

<Shaddup! Now get out, my head is starting to hurt. It's a pain in the ass to talk to you.>

And Squalo sucked in a breath, leaning his head on his hand and rubbing his temples. He had already excerted too much energy, and it had probably been some time since he could use his flames properly. Otherwise, the swordsman would've used them to tamper his headaches.

<It fucking hurts,> he said, some tears falling freely.

Levi-A-Than took the water bottle away, putting it on the bedside table and picking up the bowl of soup. It was too cold at this point, and too much for the swordsman's stomach. 

<I'd make a good godfather,> the assassin complained seriously. <I'll just have to kill those already named.>

The shark let out a snort. <Good luck, dumbass,> he said, exhaling loudly. 

<I don't need luck when I have will.>

Squalo turned his head, a ghost in his exhaustion, but there was a grin on his face. <I knew you'd be the right choice.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just found out on wikia that Levi is a genius and was at the top of his class, and also really likes porn, lmao. He might be an idiot and clumsy, but I think he can make sense of the world around him and not care about it. As long as it makes the boss happy! 
> 
> HC: I think that Squalo used to be jealous of Levi before, up until he and Xanxus became official, but the feeling still carries around. Levi is persistent about pleasing Xanxus, and Squalo felt like he might get thrown to the side because Levi managed to do things with Xanxus that he couldn't do until much later. Levi and Squalo dislike each other due to wanting Xanxus's approval and attention, but because of their respect and loyalty to Xanxus, they also bregrudingly respect each other.


	7. Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): D18, D & Roma, 18 & 93 
> 
> Tag(s): Eloping, Love, Marriage, Proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D18!!!
> 
> Though really, this was kinda difficult to write. ≈~≈

Dino was very nervous, fidgeting with the small box in his pocket.

He was still reeling from being named a godfather for his childhood friend's twins less than a month ago. They were adorable godchildren, a baby girl and a baby boy, and the don loved them with all his heart and he was glad that his friend was recovering well from the stressful pregnancy. 

Since that good news, Dino had been thinking about his own future and of his family. He was closer fast approaching his thirties, and soon, everyone, from family to strangers, will be asking him where were his spouse and heirs. A man of his position should've be ready to start to have a family soon, and the blond believed he was. 

However, despite how confident he felt and how much he wanted that, Dino was anxious because the one and only person he wanted to start his family with was much younger than him and they had not spoken about a more permanent future together. 

_Will Kyōya say yes? Lord, why would he say yes? He might not like it being all of the sudden. Maybe I should wait and talk to him about it first. What if he says no?_

The very thought of rejection turned sour in his stomach, and the don frowned.

They'd known each other for over five years already and been lovers for half of that. Dino had never loved someone as he did his Kyōya, and he cannot imagine life without the skylark. He wanted to stay with Kyōya forever. They didn't have to get married right away, an engagement was enough to appease the curiosity and expectations of others for a few years. He simply needed an answer soon because for the good of his family, Dino may have to move on, and the thought of that was enough to ruin him. 

By summer, he would've turned twenty-eight, and time will start to run out. He had to keep up his family's reputation and ensure their future. 

<Boss, we're here,> Romario said, breaking Dino from his thoughts. The older man chuckled. <What's with the long face? Still worried about Mister Squalo?>

The don shook his head, forcing himself to smile. He had told no one of his plans, not even his closest and oldest friend. It was such a spur of the moment, and he came to Japan as soon as possible. He wasn't not sure how Romario would react, wanting to marry a man. 

<No, I just want to see Kyōya,> Dino said, getting out of their car. They had arrived at Namimori Middle School, and it held many memories. Snow lightly blanketed the ground, winter beginning to take hold. 

<Of course, of course.>

They reached the front entrance of the school, where Tetsuya spotted them and greeted them. "Dino-san, Romario-san," the young man said with a polite nod. "It's good to see you again. How are the children?"

"Absolutely precious, Tetsuya-san," Dino answered with a smile. Romario nodded in agreement. "When you come to Italy, I'll take you to go see them!" 

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'll speak to Kyō-san about it very soon. Will the parents be alright with me giving presents?" 

"I don't see why not," Romario said. "Boss, why don't you go on ahead while Tetsuya-kun and I discuss the visit? You will be okay, will you?”

Dino nodded, already walking into the school, and then, he was running to the committee room. Thankfully, he wasn't as clumsy anymore and got there just fine by himself. With every step he made, the more excited he got. 

"Kyōya!" he shouted, bursting into the room. 

His lover sat at his desk, placing his pen down, and he smiled, clasping his hands together. "Bucking Horse," Kyōya greeted. "What brings to you here so early?" 

"I wanted to see you so badly."

Dino stepped in, closing the door behind him, and he walked over to his lover and leaned against the desk, giving Kyōya a greeting kiss. The Vongola Guardian hummed in amusement, placing a hand on the older man's check and deepening the kiss. 

They parted, and Dino let out a sigh of contentment. 

"But I'm sure there's another reason why you're here so soon," Kyōya then said, leaning back in his seat. "I heard that Superbi is doing well now."

The don nodded. "Yes, he's doing fine, but he won't be allowed to go any jobs for a while," he replied. "He's pretty mad about that."

"Well, at least he has two babies to keep him distracted." 

"Funny enough, actually, the Varia Guardians are taking a break too. They all want to get to know their new pride and joy." 

"I should visit then, the new members of the family." 

"Romario and Tetsuya-san are already discussing it."

Kyōya nodded, pleased. "Now, Dino, what do you have to say to me?" 

Dino forced a smile, getting a little nervous. Unconsciously, he reached into his pocket, fidgeting with the box again, and he pulled back a bit, standing up. "Well, while I was in the waiting room," he started, "I got to thinking, about the future. About my family, about you. About us.

"My childhood just started a family, and soon, it's going to be expected for me to start one too. I figured that I wanted to too, but there is only one person that I can only imagine doing that with, someone whom I've loved for the longest time, whom I'm so glad to have met."

The don swallowed audibly, his anxiousness getting to him again, and he looked down, feeling the most exposed he'd felt in years since Reborn first started tutoring him. But for Kyōya, he was willing to bear himself open completely. 

"I have never been so happy sharing my life with anyone as you. Everything I have done since my father fell ill has been for my family, but you're the first thing I've ever wanted just for myself. You mean the world to me, I'd give you everything if I could. I'd give you my life if you want. I know it's very soon and very sudden, and you're still so young, but if you ask, I'd wait for you. I'd wait for you forever if you want me to, Kyōya."

Dino's heart was pounding in his chest, seconds from keeling over, and all he heard was Kyōya getting up from his desk and walking over to him, standing only inches away. The don had yet the courage to look up. 

"I never thought that I would ever love someone like I do you, Bucking Horse," the younger man said. "I never wanted to, but how easily you changed my mind in all these years we've known each other. You're clumsy and a fool, absolutely useless without your subordinate, but you're still the one person I want to bite to death the most. I'm young, but I am also a man. The decision to be your lover has never been a half-hearted one. I don't need your life, share it with me. Give me your love, and I'll give you mine in return." 

The blond looked up from the floor, eyes wide. "Are you— Is that a yes?" he stuttered, squeezing the box in his pocket. 

Kyōya hummed. "That depends, do I get a ring?" 

Dino nearly dropped the box in his rush to take it out, but nerves struck him again. He couldn't open the box, so he held it out awkwardly on the flat of his palm.   


But his lover merely chuckled, understanding, and opened the box himself. The ring was a thick golden band embedded with the Cavallone symbol, simple and distinguished. Kyōya looked it at carefully, a smile on his lips. 

"It belonged to my mother," Dino said softly, "my father got it from his mother. It's been in my family for generations." 

Kyōya looked at Dino, his dark eyes softened, and he held up his left hand. "Will you do the honors?" he asked, patient. 

Dino couldn't stop his tears as he did so, taking the ring from the box and slipping in onto Kyōya's fourth finger. _He was so happy._

"Let's go," Kyōya said, touching his wedding ring. "Marry me right now, Dino." 

Caught by surprise, Dino's eyes widened, breath lost. "What?" he said, not sure if he was hearing his _fiance_ correctly. "Ri— Right now? Shouldn't we tell everyone first? And plan the wedding? An—"

"I don't like crowding, remember?" Kyōya grabbed Dino by the collar, their lips only an inch apart. "Marriage is intimate, Dino. Do we need so many witness and celebration?" 

Dino chuckled, so lovestruck. "No," he replied, wrapping an arm around Kyōya's waist. "No, we don't." 

The distance between them closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of August 2019, same sex couples are not allowed to marry in either Japan or Italy, and therefore, these couples are not legally recognized. In Italy, same-sex couples are only allowed civil unions, whether their marriage is done in countries that allowed same-sex marriage. In Japan, a Japanese of consenting age and of single status may go overseas and marry someone in a country that allowed same-sex marriage. The United States is a country that has legalized same-sex marriage since 2015. 
> 
> Let's hope that one day that all countries will legalize same-sex and other queer marriages. ^^
> 
> Dino and Kyōya got married in the States and honeymooned there for a few weeks. ^^ 


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Squalo/Xanxus 
> 
> Tag(s):Blood, I Love You, Love, Marriage

Xanxus was not concerned for his husband because in the field, personal matters weren't allowed to get in the way of the mission. If the shark let himself get hurt, then it was his own fault, wanting to get back out only a few months after the birth of their twins. 

It was still likely that he'll relapse back into a coma. 

The gun wielder mindlessly shot at his targets, drones slightly faster than the average guards but still no match for the Varia boss. To be honest, this mission was way below his skill level, he could've easily thrown this to a minion and expect the best results. However, he came along this time because Squalo, once deemed safe to return to active duty, jumped at the first chance to do anything outside the Manor and hospital room. 

He hesitated only for a moment, very much attached to his children, but in the end, the swordman was ready to go. The rest of Varia will no doubt fight, and die, to protect little Giulietta and Silvio. The twins had become their precious treasures. 

Xanxus found it irritating just how many people there were to kill, they kept coming. They were all weak, they should know when to stay down at the cost of their lives. Being a coward was pathetic, but to die senselessly was stupid. 

Finally, the last men came and stopped coming. 

He couldn't get out of there quick enough, listening to the sound of fighting and screaming up the stairs of the hideout. As he got closer, he could hear better the excited shouting of his husband. 

<Voi! Where do you think you're going!> Squalo said, raising his sword and striking down three men, and they fall like sandbag to the floor. Xanxus paused at the threshold, daring anyone else to run. They had their chance to escape. 

The gun wielder watched as he waited, finding out refreshing it was to see Squalo splattered with blood that was not his. It stained the swordman's silver hair like water paint, splattered across his face and clothes, and it framed a sharp smile full of glee. Squalo was beautiful, dancing under a rain of blood of his own making; it was like watching a demon wrecking havoc. The last man dropped, and Squalo basked in the adrenaline. He laughed as if he was the last man in the world.

<Squalo,> Xanxus said before the rain drifted away. <We're done here.> He turned without waiting for an answer. 

<Voi!> the shark shouted, rushing after. <When did you finish?!>

The scarred man hummed, not bothering to answer, but it didn't bother the shark at all. This was how they spoke, even back then.

<Hurry up, Boss!> Squalo shouted, reaching the rendezvous spot where they hid the car. <We have to get home to the babies!>

 _Babies._ It was almost surreal how excited Squalo was just saying that world. How joyous Xanxus was just to hear him say it. 

<Squalo,> the scarred man said as a warning before he pulled his husband for a kiss. It was chaste; there was no need to rush, to wipe away the blood and sweat between them. Xanxus had an arm around Squalo's torso, and Squalo had a hand on Xanxus's cheek. 

They parted gently, smiles on their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, XS is soft.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) (18+)!


End file.
